


A Tragedy Caused by A T-shirt

by Allbets



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-25
Updated: 2014-11-25
Packaged: 2018-02-26 23:46:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2670872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allbets/pseuds/Allbets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A couple that fighting over stupid things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Tragedy Caused by A T-shirt

 

“There is no way I will put on that stupid T-shirt. I have standards, Hunt.” Sebastian says in a bored tone, lying on the couch.

 

“Please, Bastian. Read the words on them, they are matched. I’ll let you pick first.” Hunter knows well that his plea works more efficient than his order to Sebastian.

 

“I can read! Are you blind? Both are equally unbelievably ugly. Look at the font, and the color... ugh, unbelievably ugly. Remind me why I married you?”

 

“Because I'm unbelievably hot in everything, even this unbelievably ugly T-shirt. You said blue is your favorite color and I picked them for us. Come on, we can wear them to the dinner at Nick’s place later. ” Hunter strips off his sweatshirt and puts on one of the T-shirts. It is blue and say “He’s Mine” on the chest, the other same blue one that laid on the couch says “I’m His”.

 

Sebastian leers as Hunter changes but still does not move an inch. Hunter signs, then gets on the couch and half straddles on Sebastian while lifting up his upper body without warning.

 

“Hunt, did you just manhandled me because of a T-shirt?” Sebastian’s eyes get round, impressed by hunter’s insistence of them putting on the matched T-shirts.

 

“Yeah, baby, put on this T-shirt and we are good.” Hunter coos seductively while pulling down the zip of Sebastian’s cotton fleece jacket, revealing the bare chest of the slender body, “It’s not that bad, baby, and I can keep you companied.” It is always effortless for him to undress Sebastian but apparently Sebastian is determined not to put on the T-shirt just as much as he’s determined to put it on him.

 

Sebastian shoves Hunter aside abruptly, “Clarington, I make it clear that I will not wear that T-shirt.” Hunter is stubborn with his idea and he gets a little irritated by the constant rejection, so he pulls Sebastian with him to the ground when he’s shoved. The two adults are rolling around on the ground of the living room and begin to punch each other like kindergarten kids.

 

Hunter starts getting serious as he notices how Sebastian skillfully avoided his fist and beautifully threw a punch, realizing his opponent is actually familiar with hand-to-hand combat after the second round. Apparently Sebastian is trained before, with such tactical attack and abnormal pain-tolerance. Soon Hunter takes advantage with his strength and puts Sebastian on the ground with his left foot on the brunette’s chest.

 

“Come on baby,” Hunter grins evilly, “Put it on for daddy.”

 

Sebastian catches his breath in a second and grabs Hunter’s left foot and drags him to the ground before he jumps up to his feet with a powerful spring. Once his feet are on the ground, he kicks Hunter on the side with no mercy and smirks, “Yeah, who’s your daddy now, sweetie?”

 

“Where did you learn this?” Hunter rolls to the other side before kicks Sebastian on his calf and makes him stumble a little.

 

“Sophomore year, my father received some death threats so my mother hired an ex-SEAL as my body guard for a year. He’d trained me some basics.” Sebastian answers while quickly regaining his balance. At the same time Sebastian gets a firm stand, Hunter stands up and hits him in the face, leaving a slight cut with the ring, “My ribs hurt, bitch.”

 

“You asked for it, fucker.” Sebastian shoots back, brushing over the cut on his face with one thumb and sucking the blood from it after seeing the red on the tip, “Game on.” Obviously the Smythe has no intention to give up at this stage.

 

They exchange punches remorselessly and brutally like animals while still manage to carefully avoid the vital parts from serious damage. After several rounds, the battle field has been switched to the open kitchen, leaving the living room a chaos like it was hit by a storm. Delivering a fatal blow, Hunter has Sebastian pined down on the island, hands locked at the other’s neck. Sebastian does not loss his sense of tactic even at this moment and immediately raises his hand to push Hunter’s jaw up and struggles to hit hunter’s crotch with his knee. Hunter has to free one hand to grab Sebastian’s hand. Once he can bow his head and he glares down, seeing the flame in those mesmerizing pale green eyes and the blood on the flawless face, suddenly he is lost.

 

Sebastian flips around in a flash and has Hunter beneath him. Hunter is preparing for an upcoming punch but instead he receives a fierce kiss, which Hunter reciprocates the favor, a rough kiss full of tongue sucking and lip biting. Then they break the kiss to gain some air for both and give some space for Hunter to strip his T-shirt. Sebastian rolls aside to rest on his stomach on the island while Hunter smiles and weights his upper body on the back scattered with freckles, placing kisses and sucking bruises on the hot skin along the spine. Sebastian moans loudly. Both are incredibly and irrevocably turned on by the smell of blood and sweat and the pain they received from each other.

 

Hunter pants, “suck me off, baby.” Sebastian answers the request with action, sliding down along Hunter’s body as the muscular man leans against the island. Sebastian frees Hunter’s cock from the sweatpants and gives the already erected member some stroke before licks it. When Hunter is about to grab the brunette’s hair, the doorbell rings. “Stay where you are.” Hunter hisses, but Sebastian looks up with a smirk and gives a hard suck before he walks to the door to answer it.

 

Jeff is shocked by the view when the door is opened. Sebastian leans against the door frame, shirtless, badly bruised on his stomach and right arm, a cut on his face, blood at the corner of his lips, and the usually perfect prince haircut is a mess.

 

“What ha… Who did...,” Jeff gingerly touches the worst bruise on Sebastian’s stomach before embraces Sebastian in his arms without a second thought, “Did Hunter beat you, Seb?” His voice is quivering.

 

A low voice raises behind Sebastian’s back before Sebastian opens his mouth, “Get your claws off my husband, Sterling.”

 

Jeff frees Sebastian from his arms and steps forward to cover Sebastian, “Hunter, I can’t believe you did this.” His voice is full of rage and his fists are clenched. Then he sees Hunter stepping out of the kitchen, shirtless and coated with bruises, looks absolutely no better than Sebastian, if not worse.

 

Jeff turns his head to Sebastian in confusion, and his old fellow warbler grins lazily, “Oh, Jeffery. I’m fine, really. Hunt and I were just having a little game when you knocked.”

 

Hunter gets closer and drags Sebastian to his side, putting an arm around Sebastian’s waist possessively, “Yeah, we were really really fine until you knocked the door, Jeff.”

 

Jeff’s eyes swim between Sebastian and Hunter, and he blushes immediately at the realization of what game they were playing. Jeff murmurs, “Uh… uh… Nick asked me to come by to tell you that the dinner is ready. I’ve called twice but nobody picks up. I shall go back now. You two take your time. No hurry, really. ” Jeff almost runs away to his house next door after he finishes his explanation in one breath.

 

“Be nice to Jeffery, OK?” Sebastian grins at Hunter, who is exasperated with the unwelcome interruption and the suspicion of domestic violence.

 

“He should be graceful that he can still walk back to his house after putting his claw on you.” Hunter’s grudge is not resolved.

 

“Oh, sweetheart, you know he once touched me more than that.” Sebastian winks, always enjoys provoking his vindictive husband, who is always so easily provoked for things old enough to put in a history book.

 

“Shut up, Bastian, gonna fuck your brain out now.” Hunter slams the front door. They do not make it to the living room as Hunter throws Sebastian against the door and thrusts his tongue into his husband’s mouth.


End file.
